Accidental help on holiday
by wammyhouse101
Summary: Seigaku and Hyoutei take a trip to England but it starts off wrong from the get go. For the next week Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe, and Jirou are stuck at a caravan park. But it might give them the push they need… Perfect and Adorable with mentions of Dirty, Silver and Golden
1. The English language

**Chapter 1- **

**Note -this is a edited version of chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own prince of tennis, or any of its charrecters.**

After a very tough training session the Hyoutei team retired to the changing room. "That was awful! Atobe's a slave driver," whined Shishido as he packed his tennis racket into his bag.

"That's not very nice, Shishido-sempai" argued Ootori, politely.

"Ore-sama handled the training perfectly fine. If you are incompetent and can't run for more than 2 feet, it is not Ore-sama's problem" Atobe beamed gracefully. They all mentally glared at Atobe, not actually doing it for fear of getting laps. None of them had really knew why they were afraid of Atobe, because they could do almost any amount of laps he would give them. In theory. Oshitari chuckled, and hid his face further in his book, hoping that no one, mainly Atobe, would hear him. Of Corse, there was something amusing about the situation that the others failed to recognise, Atobe very rarely ran extra laps, when he did it was because there was something family related on his mind; he never ran because he did something wrong, because _'Ore-sama never does anything wrong' _he wondered if the whole of the regulars could pull together and command that Atobe do laps. Unlikely. It would probably get them laps as well…

"Do you find something funny?" the captain asked pointedly.

"No." he answered simply as he continued to read. The silver haired boy seemed to get very annoyed with this. _'the girl looked at him with sullen eyes, as her lover walked away. She stared at his retreating figure as he slowly blended into the crowd and became nothing more than a stranger in the vast world she was cursed to live in. She let salt water fall from her eyes as she crumbled to the floor, he world completely shattered._

"How can you _understand_ that, Yuushi?" questioned Gakuto. Looking in disbelief at the ink of foreign language spread across the page, he continued, "I don't even understand why we learn English. We're never going to England."

"Ore-sama has been to England" Atobe countered.

"Just because you went to see the queen doesn't mean that_ we_ need to speak English!" Shishido returned, for once sideling with Gakuto.

"English isn't just spoken in England, its spoken in other places too" Oshitari contributed, looking up as he turned the page.

"Speaking of other places, where are the rest of the regulars?" asked Ootori. The team was down to 6, well five because Jirou was asleep, and showing no signs of waking up anytime soon.

"Kabaji has _'family issues'_" Atobe commented. Wasn't Kabaji's family in England? Suppose that is one expensive over seas phone call, considering that he hardly spoke… "Hyoshi and Taki are on a romantic holiday with each other to the Bahamas." Oshitari joked sarcastically.

"WHAT?" the rest of them shouted. (save for Atobe, who gracefully raised his voice and quickened the pace)

"I was joking." He said calmly, his acsent drawing on the words, "they went fishing or something with there uncles." There was no way the coach cleared that. They missed training to go and catch something to eat whilst laying around all day sat on fold-out chairs, whilst they worked their fingers to the bone? That was morally wrong. Something must be done about such things. "They get a holiday and we don't? that's not _fair._ Yuushi, how can that happen?" moaned Gakuto.

"They cleared it with coach"

"Even you must disagree with it Atobe. They get to do nothing whilst we are training, its totaly lame." Shishido voiced.

It was true. Atobe disapproved of the regulars slaking off, well, excluding Jirou, because he was Jirou, he was an exception to the rule. "If you want to go on holiday, be Ore-sama's guest" he announced.

"Really?" they asked in disbelief.

"Yes. You can go to a country where they speak English, so that you can appreciate the language. Ore-sama does, Ore-same is fluent at it." They all slumped, and continued packing there things away. Some started getting changed. That should have been expected really. "Why don't you take us to that castle of yours Atobe? That's in England right? I'm sure it has room for the plenty of us." Oshitari's voice rang over pages of writing into the changing rooms.

Hell no. Have you ever slept in a castle. No. why? Its freezing. They were built in timed before loft insulating and brick walls. They are made of stone, with gaping wholes where windows should be. Sure, he had a castle. He would never go there. And he wouldn't let anyone else. Atobe knew his fare share of British history, and castles were not a place to sleep in. Even in the medieval times. The best castles had a separate manor for people to live in, and loads of stone walls to keep the people away. Some were just a stone keep, which was a huge square tower with loads of rooms. Then people attacked them, so they were developed with rounded corners…

He digresses. "Ore-sama would love to take you to England, however Ore-sama is not cruel enough to make you sleep in a castle"

"So you _will_ take us on holiday?" Gakuto asked.

"That is not what Ore-sama said."

"Haaaa-aahhhh" Jirou yawned interrupting as he rubbed his eyes, and pulled his legs round so that he was sitting instead of laying down. He yawned and blinked a few times. "Didn't say what?"

"That he would take us on holiday to England" Gakuto filled in.

The blond boys face lit up like a Christmas tree. His eyes shone bright, wide with excitement. "Sugeeeee. Please Atobe! It would be so coooooool! Please, please, please!" he half shouted jumping up and down with enthusiasm. He ran to Oshitari who was reading and looked at the book. "See he is reading English. And me, and Gakuto and Shishido want to go too." He said quickly. "and Ootori would come too, and it will be sooooo, cooool" he looked at Atobe, grabbing his arm, jumping up and down.

"No." Atobe said sternly, looking the boy in the eye. Pushing his bottom lip out and staring up cutely, Jirou waited for Atobe to give in. "Ore-sama said NO!" he repeated. He blinked, pulling together his best puppy dog face, Jirou waited, adamant that his captain would give in. Feeling his resolve slowly being chipped away as he looked at the adorable face of the singles 2 player, Atobe stayed strong. "Fine. Ore-sama will treat you to a holiday to England." He said reluctantly, trying to hide his embarrassment of being so easily persuaded. "I will speak to the coach, and will send you a formal invitation tomorrow." Then he walked out; presumably to the limo that picks him up every day, leaving 5 very intrigued regulars behind.

"Well that was unexpected." Ootori murmured. He and Shishido then continued to tidy there things away and leave, discussing some new doubles formation they saw some professional players do on TV. Jirou also went out, running and skipping and jumping all the way home, leaving Oshitari and Mukahi in the changing rooms.

"Say what you like about Atobe, he may be handsome rich and fit. Jirou is the only one who he will listen to" said the red head, off handily.

Oshitari raised his eyebrow, but brushed it off. "Well don't complain. We got a free holiday out of it." He said as he walked to the door. "Coming, Gakuto?"

"Hey! Yuuishi wait" he said as he grabbed his things and hurriedly scrambled to the door after the blue haired boy.

…

Elsewhere Atobe looked at the piece of paper in front of him, which had arrived incredibly fast. He had wrote to his coach about the holiday to England (the reason he didn't just speak to him was because he was away on some business, and Atobe never was one to use mobile phones) the letter was somewhat disappointing.

_Atobe, _

_Whilst normally such a request would be accepted, especially because It is from you, a holiday, halfway across the world no less, would interfere with tennis training. Especially whilst other team members are not present._

_I will however allow such a trip were another tennis teams were to join you, as this would ensure that you were to play tennis, and I'm sure that your family could accommodate them, since you have no shortage of money, and would also request that you contact the coach of the team to make sure it is expectable, as I do not wish to be in any trouble._

_Other than that you should continue to train as normal until my return._

The handwriting was scrolly and carelessly loose, almost femininely the dot above the 'I' were lines that joined to the next letter. Not to mention the out of character speech pattern, yes the message was expected, but it was like it was wrote down by a complete stranger. Not to mention that this would cause problems for Atobe, he would not retract his word and not take the team to England, because they would mock him for it. He would have to invite another team. He noticed the very loose wording and decided to take advantage of the careless scribble. It didn't specify how many people from the other teams must join them. He spoke to his servants, telling them what to write, then retired to his chambers for the rest of the night.

…

The next morning at Seigaku, 6 small, sealed envelopes were waiting for them in the changing room. They were not pristine white, more of a ivory colour, with the edges falling close to a yellow-brown . The triangular point on the back neatly hidden by the seal of the Atobe family crest. It all looked very formal and old fashioned, almost Victorian. Then again they never were sure how posh people contacted each other.

They were addressed to Tezuka, Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, Inui, and Kaidoh, with there names wrote very neatly, in black ink on the front. Tezuka, being the captain, proceeded to pick up the envelope with his name on and read it out.

"To whom this letter may concern. You have been invited on a holiday to England with Hyoutei Gakuen, to do 'tennis' related thing. This offer is very limited and you may not bring any persons beside your self. This trip is in three days. It has been approved of by your coach. All expenses are paid and spending money will be provided. The trip will last 9 days including travelling, and is completely free. Whilst you are free to refuse, I suggest you take the offer. Yours sincerely, Atobe, of Hyoutei Gakuen."

It clearly wasn't wrote by Atobe, or even his words. But it did give them things to consider. "Why am I not invited?" asked Echizen, arrogantly assuming that he should be invited, he was the prince of tennis after all.

"Ps. Ore-sama understands that Kawamura has family responsibilities and would not put pressure on him to leave. The other two annoy Ore-sama and have not been invited purely for that reason" Well that was Atobe.

"Aww, ochibi cant go…can we go?" asked Eiji exited, completely forgetting that the first year wasn't going to go as well.

"Saa, it may be fun. And if Hyoutei is going it is bound to be a good place, no doubt." Fuji added.

"Ond its free." added Oishi hesitantly, being quiet.

Everyone waited for the answer, hoping and silently praying that it would be allowed. Wimbledon was in England, that was one of the most well known tennis places in the world. It would be something not to miss, and they had no torments soon either. "ah" the room erupted in clapping and cheering and hugging and an all round celebration, and a few non regulars out side gave them strange looks.

They all took part in a very hard training, giving there all because they were in such a happy mood. Then they ran home to ask-beg- if they could go, then all proceeded to franticly search the house for passports and stuff tons of clothing into a suitcase.

Well, pardon for Tezuka, who asked his parents –in no way resembling begging- then easily retrieved his passport from the filing cabernet, where he knew It was, then in an organised fashion, ordered folded t-shirts and trousers (bad choice considering the awful weather, but hey) into his suitcase then moved it to the side of his room where it would not get in his way.

Fuji walked home a bit quicker than normal, a spring in his step and the ever present smile plastered proudly across his face. The sun shone brightly and he couldn't have felt happier, imagine al the places they could visit in England, Big Ben, Buckingham palace, Westminster, the Houses Of Parliament, the Lake district, the London Eye, The Peak district, Stone Henge, the list was endless. He must remember to bring his camera. Yes.

When he got home, his parents were away and his brother was at the dorms, so he knew only his sister would be in. "Tadaima!" he said loudly enough for her to her. He worried slightly when she didn't reply. He was distracted by the strong scent of spices and rice was wafted into his nostrils, so he followed the trail until he was at the door of the kitchen. His sister was stood, apron tied round her and her hair pulled back, slaving at the stove, where about four different pots and pans threatened to boil over. She was focusing so intently on the cooking, she mustn't have heard him.

He looked across to next to the oven, to see multiple spices on their sides the varying orange red and yellow powers splattered somewhat across the surface. "Saa. Need any help?" he asked.

She jumped, and water splashed out over the pan. "You scared the life out of me. Don't do that Syusuke."

"But its fun" he looked at the brown sludge in the pan, "What are you making?"

"Curry" she mumbled. A bubble of air rose up to the top of the thick glup and burst with a surprisingly loud pop. "My friends made me take a cooking class" she inspected the food and her face twisted in disapproval. "I might stick to the tarot cards…"

"Maybe…"

"Go up to your room. Food… might… be ready in 15 minuets" she said smiling light-heartedly, running her fingers through her brown hair. And sure enough the 'food' was ready in that time. He was called down and he sat at the table, where his sister brought him a plate. Half was covered in a yellow curry, he could see the spices and large pieces of chicken sticking up on the surface, and the other half was laden with a comfortably white portion of rice.

Yumiko sat down and handed him a fork. "So what happened at school today? Anything interesting?" she scooped up some curry, and put it in her mouth slowly and cautiously. She closed her eyes in relief as it tasted okay. "Well, I got invited on holiday to England." He answered, taking some food into his mouth. It was spicy, so he liked it.

"When is it?"

"3 days."

"WHAT?" she said almost spitting out her food in shock, "So soon. Are you going?"

"Can I?" he asked in return.

She looked reluctant, "Syusuke, its half way across the world." She played with her food, "I'm not sure, who are you going with?"

"Well, Hyoutei an-"

"That rich guy who has grey hair? Why would you want to go with him." it wasn't all that much of a question, more of a statement. It didn't need an answer, so he continued " Eiji and Oishi are going as well. So is Inui and Kaidoh"

"That's all? What about that little arrogant one you were talking about yesterday?"

He laughed slightly, "Atobe doesn't like Echizen, and Tezuka is going with us."

"Fine. You can go. Just don't get lost." She finally decided. The Seigaku captain wouldn't let anything happen to any of his team, especially Fuji. They were the best of friends, maybe more. Her brother would not even be scratched while in England. "You better get packing then, your passports in the 5th draw of the cabinet."

And so Fuji thanked his sister then packed his things, the usual, underwear, t-shirts, trousers and shorts, a hat, the one thing he didn't put in his suitcase that he normally did was sun-cream, or sun-block, or what ever you wish to call it. He knew, in England that was one thing you didn't need.

He slept with a smile on his face that night.

…

The next day at school was full of anticipation, they were all biting their tongue trying not to talk to much about the holiday where Momo an Echizen were. Tezuka sorted out what would happen for the week he was away.

Tezuka, always prepared, created a list of items that they would need to bring so as to make sure that they wouldn't need to buy things whilst in England.

Toothbrush+ tooth paste

Underwear

Several pieces of clothing

Swimwear (optional)

Passport

Hat

Shoes

Towel

Then after that it was simply a waiting game…


	2. The airport

**Chapter two-**

**This is a re-write of chapter two**

**Disclaimer- I do not own prince of tennis or any of its charrecters.**

The night was silent, still as stone. The harsh winds died down until it was nothing more than a gentle breeze pressing reassuringly against his face. The darkness wrapped comfortably around the white lines of the tennis courts yet slowly bled out when it reached the yellow glow of electric lights. Under normal circumstances he would feel slightly scared, but the simple view of green floor painted in such a way, that court, was more than enough to hide that fear.

He wasn't the first to arrive. There were already 3 people waiting on the Hyotei tennis courts. Both captains were present, showing a good example. He was happy of that, he really hadn't wanted to wait on a dark night on his own. Yet somehow his heart was warmed in the cold night, by his captains presence, he hadn't even spoken, or been alerted to him, but Tezuka had that effect on him. The third person was Jirou, who was leisurely laying down on the freezing cold floor using his suitcase as a pillow. Really, the boy could sleep anywhere…

"Hello"

"Fuji." Tezuka responded.

"Ore-sama is glad that you have came. After all, ore-sama has no one to talk to." Atobe stated grandly.

True. A sleeping boy and stoic captain, Fuji couldn't imagine they were the most talkative of people.

He briefly wondered why it always seemed that flights happened through the night or early morning. After some time Oshitari and Mukahi arrived with suitcases the same colour as their hair (well you wouldn't forget what it looks like) and the red head mentioned about how late at night it was and how cold it was. At this point they were all still in their tennis uniforms, considering that it was a 'tennis' holiday, well supposedly.

Then it was Eiji and is Oishi's turn to arrive, the acrobats had a small argument ending in both of them complaining to their respective partners. Then all at once Otori, Shishido, Inui and Kaidoh arrived, with a surprisingly low amount of fuss.

They were then all beckoned to a _very _large coach. They all sat down. Unsurprisingly the silver pair, and the golden pair sat next to each other. Kaidoh sat a distance for Inui, alerting Fuji's curiosity. Fuji sat next to Tezuka who seemed unfazed by his presence, then at the front of the bus was Atobe, who was joined by Jirou, who almost instantly fell asleep.

"Saa, I wonder what we will be doing…" Tezuka didn't respond, he just continued to stair out of the window. Something must have been on his mind, but still Fuji couldn't hide the deep rooted fear that his captain simply just didn't want to talk to him. So, he sat in silence for the rest of the trip, which wasn't long, because they got to the airport in about five minuets.

Then it was the usual unloading suitcases, queuing at the desks with tickets (which Atobe very much disliked and complained about) then after air port wide announcement they made their way to Atobe's private jet, gaining them many looks from people in suits. Inside the plane was almost covered white silk material, save for the seats which were a cream leather, in seats of two with an optional armrest down. They sat in more or less the same way they did on the coach. They all small talked for a while and ate (surprisingly tasty) airplane food.

"Wonder what we will be visiting in England."

"Its Atobe, so assume that it will be everything." Tezuka replied. Fuji was pleased that his friend was no longer looking at the scenery; after all it was quite boring.

"He never does anything half heartedly, so I expect we will be staying in a 5 star hotel too." Fuji was quite sleepy. After all it was night time. After time the gentle hum of the engine and quiet chatter of his team mates lulled him to sleep. The seat guided his limp body into a diagonal line until he was resting quite contently with his head on his captains shoulder. In his sleep he sighed, snuggling closer to the warmth, and wrapped his arm around his captain's.

Tezuka, once he got over the initial shock, with red cheeks and a flustered expression, ignored the genius and tried distracting himself by staring out the window once again. He had taken a liking to it, distracting himself from the alarming amount of thoughts of a certain honey haired friend that had been acquiring recently. When the view of clouds grew tiresome he entertained himself by listening to the conversations around him, it was out of character, but he was in grave need of a pacifier, some noise to bock out the rhythm of his quickening heartbeat, and a view different to the adorable face of his _friend._ He scolded himself mentally for acting so childishly.

He learned quite a bit about his fellow flyers. Eiji and Mukahi were afraid of flying and being helped by their doubles partners, Shishido and Otori were having a discussion about the quality of the food, and Atobe… was being… quiet?

In the seats behind Tezuka, Atobe was in a similar position. He was dealing with the daunting thought of the recurring situation, it wasn't the last time that Jirou would fall asleep, and he didn't have Kabaji with him to carry the sleeping boy. Whilst he trusted his team completely, he was very much apposed to the idea of others carrying the boy, he didn't know why, didn't _care_ why, but it just wouldn't happen if he had any say in it, which he did. He was thankful that Jirou was still sleeping in his own seat, not on or against him. He had told Jirou before hand that he could sit on his own row of seats and just lay down, but the blond was adamant that he would sit next to Atobe, and settled for a recliner.

After a while everyone was asleep, and the hours of the flight merged together. Eventually they were all woken up by the loud clatter of the engine. Fuji rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hand and yawned to him self. Then suddenly he was alerted to the very warm, very close presence next to him, and a soft yet firm hand rest pressing into his gut. His cheeks dusted with a cute shade of pink he looked up to confirm his suspicions. Yup. He was clinging to Tezuka. How was he supposed to explain that? He calmed down, controlled his breathing and put up his usual smile. "Are we there yet?" he teased, pulling away and sitting up.

"Your awake. And yes, we are." Responded his captain, who was still looking out of the window. He didn't think it was possible, but he felt jealous of the window, because Tezuka was actually paying attention to it.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I couldn't" Tezuka responded.

But before he could respond they were shooed out into the airport where they were greeted by several signs of foreign language that they could faintly understand from English lessons. Like a flock of sheep following a Sheppard, they followed Atobe blindly to where all the luggage was.

"We regret to announce that some of the luggage from the last three flights have been temporarily lost however this is being seen to. We apologies for any inconveniences this has caused." Came a posh English voice that filled the building.

"What is she saying?" asked Shishido.

"Our baggage has been lost." Oshitari replied.

"What are we going to do until they find it?" Oishi asked.

"Wait until it is found."

"Until then? Are we just going to be waiting here, how boring, nyaaaa." Eiji said depressed.

"Don't worry I'm sur-" Oishi said, trying to comfort him before being interrupted.

"Look! Look! Look Atobe there is my suit case! Look look!" said Jirou running past families to get to it. "And there is yours, and Fujis, and Tezukas too!"

They all retrieved there suitcases and returned to the group. Atobe debated what they should do. This was a place full of people, and it wasn't the best place to hang around with luggage, even if baggage was abundant in such a place. If you wait to long people start to look at them strange or someone might try to steal their luggage.

He reached into his pocket, and fished out 4 mobile phones. They were almost wafer thin, and shiny, obviously cost a pretty penny. He kept one for himself, then gave the rest to the captain and vice captains (Oshitari was the closest thing to a vice captain for Hyotei). Each phone was labelled with a sparkly number on, and four numbers were in their contacts list "My phone is number 1. If anything should happen, you call Ore-sama. If you move, call Ore-sama. If you find your luggage, call Ore-sama."

"So call you. We get it." Oshitari replied, in English. Because he could. He was a genius.

Then the people who had found their luggage made their way out of the maze that was called an airport, towards yet another coach. It only took 5 minuets, and they spent it in complete silence. Occasionally Jirou would point out some thing mundane that he found AMAZING and run up to it, which petrified Atobe, who was convinced something would happen to his friend (Stranger danger.) Their coach was the third from the left in a string of them. In order they when red coach, blue coach, black coach, black coach, white coach. There were enough coaches to fill a football stadium.

They loaded there things on board, then started to make their way back to the others when a cliché ringtone interrupted them. Du-du-du-du du-du-du-du du-du- du-duh duuuh. Du-du-du-du du-du-du-du du-du du-duh duuuh.

"Atobe Keigo speaking."

_"Who else would it be?"_ came a low voice from an Osakan host, his accent lost as he spoke in English. For politeness. Not to show off, people much prefer it if you speak their language whilst in their country. So Atobe joined in.

"You might have called the wrong phone and it be Tezuka or Oishi"

_"Any way, we have found our luggage, and are making our way out of the air port. Where are you? "_

"We ar-"

_"Yuushi stop talking in English, no one can understand you!"_

"Ahem! We are on the 3rd coach from the left, its black."

_"Ok."_

"Bye." Beep. Beep. Beep. And he closed the phone and skilfully slid it back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" asked Fuji

"Oshitari. They are making their towards us now."

Five minuets or so later a rush of people made their way onto the bus, mostly English people and some eastern Europeans, and Atobe received a message stating that the rest were on board, then not long after they set off for their destination.

After a while the view of the bustling city and constant string of people turned into pleasant view of fields with the occasional sheep or cow, and the odd ring of birds singing as they drove through the countryside. For miles after miles they saw mountains of green and lines of hedges. The view stretched on endlessly and Fuji wished he had carried his camera in his hand luggage.

They inevitably joined a motorway and joined up with other vehicles on the chaotic roads, then as they joined the twisting side roads of the country side they pulled up and everyone got off.

They waited and waited confused as the coach pulled away, and as the crowds around them cleared. Atobe glanced around the three people he knew. WHERE WERE THE REST OF THEM?

Oshitari said that they got on the bus. So where were they? Panic set in to both of the captains as they wondered what could happen to there teams. They were TRUSTED to make sure that nothing would happen, and they could be a hundred miles away from them, in a foreign country, that spoke a different language, that almost all of them didn't understand. With only Oshitari and Otori that undoubtedly understood English, and a whole load of _character full_ or arrogant middle schoolers, anything could happen.

Although they wouldn't show it, both captains were worried. Atobe skilfully dialled Oshitari's number and waited for it to be picked up.

_"Atobe you could have just walked down the bus to talk to us. This must be costing you a fortune in overseas phone calls."_

"These are English phones. Secondly, ore-sama couldn't just walk to you, because we are no longer on the bus, and somehow I believe we never were on the same bus as you either."

_"What are you talking about?"_

"Which bus did you get on?"

_"Third from the left, black"_

He remembered back to the view of the coaches, in order they went red coach, blue coach, black coach, black coach, white coach. "What was the order of coaches when you got in?"

There was a pause. _"Red coach… 2 black coaches, a white coach, and a blue. I think."_ The blue coach must have moved, so they got on the coach that was 4th from the left when Atobe was there. Thinking on his feet Atobe thought through what he could do.

"Ore-sama's family own some caravans throughout England. Where is it that you are headed?"

He could hear the phone speaker being covered and Oshitari asking the people around him, _"The lake district"_

"I will send you the details. Until then you will have to remain there."

_"Ok."_

"Ok." Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

Atobe let out a lungful of air and run his fingers through his hair. This was not turning out the way he had planned it to. The people around him were looking at him confused. Either because they didn't understand English, or because they didn't understand what was going on. The look on Jirou's alert face made him feel obliged to explain in Japanese.

"A mistake was made and they are in the lake district, and they will be staying in a caravan for the night until ore-sama can arrange for transport to my manor. Until then, _we_ can still visit my manor."

The blond boys face moved in such a way that it made Atobe feel like he had kicked a puppy. "Atobe… can we stay in a caravan… please…" said Jirou, obviously saddened by the fact that the rest of the team would get to experience something he wouldn't. "I want to stay in a caravan too…"

"Saa. Atobe its not fair, you making your team do something that you wont, ne?" teased Fuji, much to the annoyance of his captain.

"Fine. Ore-sama will make arrangements." Atobe gave in as his patience wore thin. Honestly, lately he had been far to lenient when the blond was involved. There was always the letting him sleep in practice, but now it was getting to the point where it was decisions that effected the whole team. Well, the regulars at least.

He would however enjoy the entertainment value it would serve, the great and powerful Seigaku captain in a small British caravan sharing a room with his beautiful _friend._ It would be both amusing and productive. After all, Atobe was Atobe, and if anyone had the right to play love god, it was him.

"Unfortunately caravans here are much smaller than Ore-sama's mansion, and so you will need to share a room." Then he walked off tapping away at his phone talking to one of his servants.

Fuji's cheeks dusted with shade of pink. He could hazard a guess as to who would be sharing rooms. Atobe is way to protective to let Jirou sleep with (meaning in a room with) anyone else; despite the fact that Jirou sleeps anywhere and everywhere, it just wasn't expectable. So Fuji was left with his captain. Not that he would prefer to room with anyone else, just it felt… strange.

For the majority of his life, that he had know the boy, he idolized him. He always looked up to the mystery of the left-handed boy who played with his right hand. The boy with glasses and brown tousled hair. The boy with the undivided and inevitable devotion to the sport tennis. The boy with untreated potential. The handsome, tall, strong boy. The boy who undoubtedly holds everyone's trust. The boy who was the solitary pillar of Seigaku. He didn't know why, but it seemed so familiar, yet so foreign. There was still the reserved, calm and collected shield that hid him. It wasn't the same as Fuji's potential. He knew that he could be brilliant, but never strived to be better than he needed to; Tezuka, Tezuka was a whole different kettle of fish, he would do anything to ensure his team would win.

Without knowing it, Tezuka had become something that everyone relied on. Like the team was built around him. Yet, somehow, for some reason. Fuji just couldn't get his head around why he wanted to be near his captain. He wasn't a good conversationalist, he wasn't funny, he wasn't even friendly; he remained with that ice cold glare all the time. Maybe it was just in his personality to be against his dictator regime and want to make that ice cold glare into a loving one, perhaps he wanted to hear Tezuka tell a joke, to hear all the words Tezuka could ever say.

So why was it, that even though he knew that, it felt so strange being close to him. Its not that he didn't like him. No. more of the opposite, he liked him too much. It felt like… some how he knew the feeling, it was the feeling you get when you first try your favrouite food, and then when you look back you don't understand why you hadn't tried it before hand. The feeling he got when he first picked up a tennis racket. It… it felt like a beginning. It felt like a drug. And he didn't know if he should like it. But he did.

Without knowing it he had spent his time mulling over things, and he was already stood with the others, in front of a caravan, luggage in tow.

"Sugeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" said Jirou loudly probably waking up some old age pensioner who nodded off whilst reading the daily mail.

"So cool!" he continued to jump up and down repeting such phrases much to the annoyance of his silver haired captain.

"Ne, this might be fun." Fuji whispered to himself smiling.

"Ah"

"Well, make haste. Ore-sama does not have all day" said Atobe, motioning for them to follow him as he unlocked the door.

He walked up a small set of almost rusted, black metal stairs to a door almost completely made of glass. Not normal glass though, the type of glass that is opaque, and when you touch it, it feels like a piece of old wood, but in glass. The hinges were made of a white plastic material, much like the door frame, which was connected to the metal shell that was the caravan. There were two doors, one at each end of the caravan, yet both on the same side, and still towards the middle slightly. The metal shell was a white-ish colour for the most part, but about three quarters of the way down was a light green band of paint, then until the bottom was a beige. That with the added disadvantage of the glass windows, made of transparent glass, that completely covered the front end of the caravan. To top it all off everything was slightly aged and blessed with the after affects of the _wonderful _British weather, so the edges of the windows were a green colour and the metal steps were slightly rusted.

He really couldn't imagine the queen stayed in one of these all to often.

As they followed Atobe inside, and crammed into the living room, a tight fit with 4 suitcases, they all waited for some answers. It was terribly dull. Around the sides of the front part of the caravan was a old-fashioned beige sofa that bent round the corners and stretched out until it hit the wood of a cabinet that had a few shelves but mainly it had a gas heater made from a cheap looking black plastic.

"You made the decision to stay here." Atobe reasoned. He extended his arm and pointed down a very narrow hallway with many doors for such a small place, everyone completely ignoring the small kitchen and table that there gaze passed to get there. "Ore-sama and Jirou will be in the room at the very end of the hall way. Tezuka, Fuji you will be staying in the room on the left. The other two rooms are lavatories and washrooms" they ignored the very posh way of saying toilets and bathrooms, and everyone plodded along to their room.

Turning their suit cases sideways to get them through the narrow corridor, they managed to avoid clashing doors.

"Saa… its cozy, ne?"

"Ah"

"I think Atobe is annoyed."

"Ah."

"Its his own fault though."

"…ah"

Tezuka and Fuji managed to fit in the small gap that was their room. It must have been at most 2 meters wide, and the length of a bed long. Two, fully made, beds were pushed tightly against the walls, and there was about a foot of room to walk in down the middle, a small bedside cabinet wedged in between them, and a half size wardrobe near the door above 1 bed. Annoyingly it had also been victim to the beige style decorum.

They unpacked there things in silence, then sat on their beds, their knees almost touching due to the lack of space. They now knew why Atobe wanted to stay in his manor.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a nock through the almost wafer thin walls.

Atobe was frustrated. Very frustrated. He had momentarily been stupid. And yes. He would admit it. Because it was true. He had made a mistake. Albeit a small one. Just a lapse of memory. But he had come to, not regret it but… regret it.

Caravans were designed for 2 sets of people. class people who had lots of money and wanted a place to go on the holidays. 2. families, who on the school breaks wanted somewhere to take the kids. The one thing they had in common, were couples; meaning that one room had a double bed in. Atobe and Jirou's room. Fun…

Well, it wasn't like he _didn't_ want to share a bed with Jirou, more that it… well… just… he was Atobe Keigo, heir to more money that circulates around the earth, and it would be humiliating to share a bed with a male. Most of all a very pretty, very cute, sleepy boy, who was his_ friend_. Atobe Keigo defiantly wasn't worried, of cores not…

Jirou hadn't helped the matter either, he just fell asleep (as always) like nothing was the matter.

Atobe wasn't apposed to gay relationships, he had Oshitari Yuushi and Mukahi Gakuto on his team, and whilst he wasn't sure, he was pretty convinced that they were an item. And don't even get him started on those love-struck fools dubbed the 'silver pair' even Hiyoshi and Taki. Point is that he wasn't against male/male relationships. In all truth…

But no, Jirou just flaked out on the bed like it was one of the benches at the tennis courts, not a care in the world.

So Atobe packed his things away. The room was big, so they had a wall full of wardrobes.

He accidentally bumped into Jirous suitcase and it fell against the wall. He briefly debated weather or not to unpack his friends things for him, but didn't want to seem like he was intruding…

"Hmmhannnm" Jirou stirred as he woke up. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands, and yawning.

"What happened? What was that noise?" he asked half awake, as he sat up.

"Atobe" he waved his hand in front of his captains face, "Wakey wakey" to that the other boy snapped back into reality. "Atobe you were stirring into space."

Atobe blushed upon realising that he got caught staring at his friend. But he couldn't help it, he was so cute…

He wondered if Tezuka ever had the same problem.

Tezuka did.

A lot.

He just managed to hold his dignity up enough not to be caught staring. He did, however, know that it was going to be an eventful holiday.


	3. The complex

**Chapter three**

**This is the rewrite of chapter three and the previous chapter four and five. (I like long chapters)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own prince of tennis or any of its characters.**

It wasn't long before they had all unpacked their things, and were left in an awkward silence. After five minuets Atobe decided it was best to take everyone to look round the site. The caravan wasn't like the mansion, where it was strictly for Atobe family members, or the Hyotei team, this was a caravan on a holiday site that was rented out the public. Which also meant that near by was a huge complex with a pool and amusements and even a shop with in a miles walk.

The walk to the complex was silent and they passed many people who were happily chatting to their friends or family members with them.

"Did you get the washing-up liquid?"

"So how's things with you and Gary? Are you back together yet?"

"How's the farm?"

When they got there, it wasn't what they were expecting. The building was huge, from the outside it looked boring, but once they got inside… the floors were carpeted in a red soft material that occasionally changed to a granny style pattern that looked oddly fitting, the ceiling was high and white and seemed to capture a few children's escaped helium balloons, the walls were all painted brightly. The floor was covered in people walking, running, strolling, children looking for their parents.

The most noticeable thing of all was the arcade. In a seemingly random way there were slot-machines scattered across the floor, six windows that revealed the sliding shelves of 2p's and 10p's every now and then there would be a small stool so that toddlers could get up and play games. Then clinging to the walls were the rows of grabber machines, that for ridiculously low prices you could try to win a strange teddy of a dog. Not to mention the DDR machines that always had a queue around them and pretty, small girls dancing on a 10 footer song. Sometimes there were blocks of ten slot machines, 5 a side and that had slightly less value prizes in them.

Then when you listened hard enough, above the roaring noise of people and the machine's you could hear the radio playing in the background of all the commotion. A wide path through the middle of the wonderland beckoned them to move on but Jirou was preoccupied with the machines.

"Sugeeeee! Mina, look! So cooooool! Can I have a go? Can I, can I Atobe?" shouted Jirou as he pulled Atobe by the hand to a loud machine.

The heir blushed, pulling his hand out of Jirou's grasp, "Later. Ore-sama hasn't finished showing you around yet."

"Awwwwwww. Please please please?" Jirou whined, truing to cover up his sadness when Atobe pulled away.

"Later."

"Please…?" Jirou pouted.

"Not now. Ore-sama will buy you sweets, and you can go on the machines after you know your way around." With a sigh Jirou reluctantly joined Tezuka and Fuji on the path through the complex. After a while the arcade was behind them and they were surrounded by take-away restaurants with bright, glowing signs. Fish and chips. Pizza. Burgers. Ice-cream. All you could ever ask for, but not one healthy option.

They continued on, climbed a few steps and turned a corner, and found them selves in a huge restaurant. Square tables with four seats around were covered in coffee rings and laminated menus made to stand erect as they were held in a binder to catch peoples eye. There were at least 100 sets of table and chairs. Then in the corner was an indoor play area for kids. On the far wall was a very long bar, lots of teenagers in black uniforms pouring pints and asking people what there order was; the wall behind them completely covered in row after row of refrigerated bottle. It had a much more relaxed laid back atmosphere than the arcade and take-away which was 'in your face', this, this was calm and much more.. 'take you time', and had a much more mellow, grown up colour scheme of oak wood and brown walls.

Soon the sent of chlorine was wafted into their nostrils so like a dog they followed their nose which lead them to the pool. Well, not actually the pool, they only got as far as the changing rooms, but there was a huge glass window between them and the wavy blue liquid, as they looked out at the people enjoying the indoor pool.

People still them, a small boy with armbands, an adult with a baby in an orange rubber-ring floaty thingy. Fuji stepped to the side to let then pass, only to find his foot slipping on some stray water.

He braced himself for the fall, but it didn't come.

Wrapped securely round his waist was an arm. Belonging to his captain. His body half suspended in air as he subconsciously clung to the support stopping him from falling to the floor. He blushed. Oh, how he blushed. Fuji that is. Tezuka stick remained as emotional as a rock.

"Ah… thanks…" Fuji muttered whilst getting his feet, his head down as he tried to cover up his blush.

"You should be more careful next time. You let down your guard."

Atobe looked at them, how could it get more obvious? "I'll remember next time. Captain!" Fuji said saluting in mock trying to cover up for his embarrassment with teasing.

It wasn't long before a life guard was over asking if they were ok. Though they could tell that he wasn't really all that bothered. "Hurry up. Ore-sama cannot stand the smell of chlorine." Atobe commanded as he turned and walked out.

"Hey! Atobe wait" called Jirou as he quickly scurried after his captain.

"Come on then. Lets get moving…"

"Ah."

They then retraced there steps, and Atobe briefly mentioned where the show bar was, but non of them paid any attention. They soon managed to clear the restaurant and take-away's, through the arcade and were back out side the complex On there was back, Jirou thought of something. Atobe said he would get him sweets. Candy. Sugar. That would be fun. He was starting to feel tired, after all he usually slept all the time, but this was two exiting to sleep through. Sweets would give him an energy boost.

"Atobe, what about the sweets you said you would get me?" he asked curiously.

"Ore-sama will give you them later, Jirou."

"You said that last time…"

"Fine. We will go to the shop."

"Yay"

Fuji smirked. How dare Atobe make judgements of him. He was wrapped around Jirou's little finger, even if he didn't believe it. Did Jirou do it on purpose or was it unintentional? Well, he was too sweet to be devious… wasn't he?

They followed a road that went past many caravans, and to be honest they may have even past _their_ caravan, he couldn't tell the difference because they all looked the same. They passed a few tree's, even a huge pond with ducks and geese in, some swans. There was a small wooden pier than went out to where some swan boats were tethered.

After about five minuets of walking they reached a store. It was medium sized, not corner shop small, but not supermarket big. Just middle. Inside looked fairly normal, but where the fruit and veg. is at the front (you know, the colourful fruit that catches your eye in the shopkeepers attempt to convince you that it is a healthy store) was full of loaves of bread. Then as they looked around, they found that it wasn't a normal shop at all; the far left was a isle devoted purely to camping things, fold out chairs, citrus candles to keep the wasps away (because they _actually _work, keep thinking that) and some gas cans to power small cookers.

At the back was a wall full of teddy bears. Well teddy animals. There were three sections, one was a pink flamingo, one was a green frog, and the other was an orange snake. On the top shelf was lots of small toys, the middle shelf was fewer medium size toys, on the bottom shelf was five huge teddys. Then the isle running directly down the centre of the shop was full of character mugs, magnets, snow globes, packed lunch boxes even t-shirts and hats. Needless to say they were all extortionately priced. Well not to Atobe, he was… Atobe… Then next to that isle was a huge pick-and mix isle full of boxes of sweets with a scooper in each one. There was a sign up that explained the whole sweet picking system.

Also needless to say, Jirou was more than impresses by the sweets.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooool! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! What does it say? What does it say?" he said jumping up and down pointing, as the skipped from each box of sweets awestruck.

Atobe desperately tried to get the boy to be quiet. He was shouting in the middle of a shop and repeating things like a child having a tantrum. They might worry people. And they did. "Shhhhh" he hushed, like they were in some library.

Fuji and Tezuka found it best to wait outside the shop until the fiasco was dealt with.

Seeing that the blond wouldn't shut up otherwise, Atobe read out the sign. "Welcome to the pick&mix sweet stand. There are loads of different sweets for you to choose from. Just get a bag and get the sweets you want. Afterwards when you get to the counter they will see how much it costs. Take as much as you want. Please use the scoops and not your hands." He knew exactly what Jirou was going to ask. "Yes, you can get some." Then the serve and volley player proceeded to fill up the bag with sweets.

Out side the store the par stood in complete silence. Tezuka just didn't talk as per usual, and Fuji was to embarrassed to start a one sided conversation. Tezuka wasn't particularly good at English. He got good marks on all English tests, but that didn't mean he could speak English. After all, the things they teach you in school aren't really necessary to speak English, yes, the basics of hello, goodbye and good afternoon, but after that it was phrase that get used about once in a life time. And Fuji was glad of that when two old age women walked passed them into the shop, saying something about how young love was grand and shot some glances at them.

"Do you know what they are saying?" asked the captain.

"Nope!" Fuji replied quickly.

"Are you ok? You haven't been acting like yourself all week."

So he _had _noticed. "Yeah, I'm fine, just jetlag or something."

"If your sure…" maybe Tezuka was actually worried, he wouldn't show it, but he honestly sounded concerned.

"I am. No need to worry." Really, why had he been acting strangely lately? It was just Tezuka, what was he going to do? It's not like he liked him. That would be ridiculous. Ridiculous. Yup… But no in all seriousness. He didn't like Tezuka, he didn't even like men. He was straight. Women. He liked women. Yes… so why, why was it like this. Accelerated heart rate, nervousness, the list went on. Well, he could always blame it on the change of climate.

His train of thought was interrupted though when the shop door flew open and a little bell rang, Jirou and Atobe charging out happily, Jirou carrying two full stripy white and pink bags full of sweets, ranging from gummy bears to white chocolate mice. One of them _was_ for Atobe, wasn't it? Then they continued to march back to the caravan, all squeeze into the small home. They sat down on the sofa, Jirou on the end happily munching on the food, then Atobe who looked exhausted for dealing with a surprisingly awake Jirou, then Fuji, then the everyday Tezuka with the emotional range of a tea-spoon.

"How much did that _cost_?" asked Fuji, breaking the silence.

Jirou thought back to the teenager who sold them it. "Ten quid forty five" he repeated, then he looked puzzled, " What does that mean?"

"'Quid' is slang for pound." Atobe stated. He then proceeded to explain it all. "It means £10, 45p. Equivalent to 15 American dollars 85, 12 euro 35, and 1,137 yen."

Jirou and Fuji stared at Atobe shocked. "Each." There eyes widened more. How could he spend so much? You could by a small country for that! Well not really but still!

Tezuka could have guessed it. It was Atobe, so it was probably only 21/9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 pounds he had, and he would do anything for his little serve and volley player. Really, how could Atobe be so weak when it came to him, love makes people do funny things, but love seems to take Atobe's spine away. Tezuka never let his emotions get in the way. Well there was that one time when he let Fuji play Jirou because Jirou defeated Yuuta, and that time that he let Fuij… oh and that other time he let Fu- point is he was stronger than Atobe, just Fuji was manipulative, he had an excu- wait why did this have anything to do with Fuji. Was he likening Atobe -who was clearly in love with – Jirou to him –who was most defiantly not in love with- Fuji. How did that pop into his head…ha, ha…

"What time is it?" asked Fuji.

Atobe looked at his watch. "Five o'clock. We best be getting dressed if we hope to get a good seat" he silently added _and I always get a good seat_

It was about 5:07, English time, and according to Atobe, that meant that they would need to get changed, into something nice, to go somewhere. That presented them with a problem. There were four of them and only two very small rooms to get changed in.

As you can see, to any normal person they would just get changed and be done with it. However they were far from normal, as far as possible from normal, so this was far more complex for them. So in a some what normal response to the situation, they applied the almost universal rule: ladies first. Well, almost ladies first in there case.

The only problem remaining was the ever looming question of why it needed to be done in the first place. They were all boys, all healthy, nothing to hide, so no reason to not want to get changed in such conditions, right? Well, the conditions change when you sort-of-but-don't-yet-kinda-have-a-crush-even-if-y ou-don't-admit-it on the person you share a very small room with.

Well, it was dealt with anyway. So Fuji and Jirou went to get changed leaving Tezuka flipping through a magazine attempting to find something he could actually read, eventually he settled on a Sudoku, and Atobe complaining about how the couch was lumpy.

Tezuka leisurely lifted his leg so that it was crossed over the other and used I as a make shift rest to write against, even though there was a perfectly good table about five feet away.

"Where are we going exactly?" Tezuka asked as he filled in a 6.

"The show bar." Atobe responded "People perform and play games with the children. After all this is a family holiday site, it is not meant for four fully grown tennis players, who happen to be gay." At this point, Atobe, after being caught staring at Jirou, had given up on deluding himself with the idea that he was straight.

Tezuka looked at Atobe with a look that clearly said are-you-an-ailien? Because he was far from gay. As far from gay as possible…. "_that happen to be gay_?"

"You heard Ore-sama. Ore-sama will not repeat."

"But I'm not, nor Fuji, a homosexual" Tezuka refuted. (There was no question that Atobe was homosexual, he wore leather trousers, regularly conditioned his hair, and cares about his metabolism; oh, and the not so subtle way he looks at Jirou like he wants to _eat_ him, and that was the only one that counted really, the others were just steriotypes)

"Keep telling yourself that, Tezuka." Said Atobe as he run his hand through his hair.

Then, almost simultaneously, two doors opened and two boys walked out of the rooms they were previously in. Jirou's image was blocked for a second or two as Fuji's door blocked him, but after that, they both stood in plain view.

A very pleasant view.

Well, at least to Atobe and Tezuka, who had taken to staring. And time stood still. The hands on the clock froze, and it took an agonisingly long time for them to start moving again.

Fuji was wearing a thin white shirt that was unbuttoned at the front until half way down, revealing more or less all of his chest which was… well, lets just say that being an athlete does wonders for your body. And just to add more attention to his chest, he wore two necklaces, one plain silver with no decorations, one gold with a small diamond pendant in the middle , then he was wearing a beige pair of tight jeans that clung to him like a second skin, which meant there was no need for the white, gold studded, belt he was wearing.

Jirou went for a more casual look. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with a neck line that was low enough to show his collar bones, over that he wore a simple thin white jacket that was zipped up to half way, then a black blazer over the top with the collar and sleeves turned up to show a stripy pattern. His trousers were simple dark blue jeans. The way he stood, with his feet slightly more than shoulders with apart, made the outfit feel like it was pointing up to Jirou's face, which looked completely angelic.

So Atobe and Tezuka sat, mouths gaping eyes wide, as they looked their friend up and down. Three guesses as to who looked at who. Tezuka almost dropped his magazine, where as Atobe froze mid way through running his fingers through his hair, and awkwardly kept his arm suspended in air as he looked at his favourite blond.

"Whats wrong? You two look like you've seen a ghost" Fuji said confused.

The captains suddenly became aware of what they were doing, and in an attempt to try and play it off, Atobe could have used the very classic comment: "Well, it might be mine because I think I've died and gone to heaven." But instead, in a rare display of the fact that he was indeed just another hormonal emotional teenager, Atobe was quick to say, "Must have been, come on Tezuka, we need to get changed or we will be late." Then dragged Tezuka into the small caravan hallway.

Just before they reached Tezuka's room, Atobe –even after the embarrassing exit from that situation- couldn't resist saying the cocky comment of "defiantly not homosexual" before continuing on to his room, where he seriously considered what he would wear, the bar had been set pretty high.

"What was that all about?" Fuji said to himself.

"Don't kno-aahhhhw" said Jirou as he yawned then abruptly fell asleep.

Honestly, it was like Tezuka was hypnotized. Being truthful, Fuji was pleased with the response. He wanted to impress Tezuka, say it came from a general admiration that he wished to be mutual, or that it was just wanting to impress his friends, Fuji wouldn't deny that he wanted to impress Tezuka. He more or less _tried_ to get a reaction, and he got one. Tezuka looked like he was completely entranced, it was the only time Fuji ever saw Tezuka without that wall up, or that guard up, that he constantly reminded people not to let down.

He couldn't think it was bad that Tezuka stared at him. He kind of liked it. If Tezuka were to look at him like that again, or even in a _different_ way, Fuji still couldn't file the thought as bad. It was almost… good? Exiting?

He sighed and rested his head on his arm that was propped up on the table, he had been sensible enough to use it.

What was happening to him?

Then he realised something. He empathised with Tezuka. In front of him was a fully dressed Tezuka.

"Jirou" he said, only half trying as he was to busy staring at his captain, "They are ready."

Tezuka wasn't dressed up, particularly. But that didn't mean he didn't look absolutely and mind bogglingly handsome and extremely dashing. He was wearing a pinkie purple shirt that was very nicely ironed and didn't look at all creased from the hours of being folded in a suit case. Then he was wearing plain black suit trousers, and had a black suit jacket draped over one of his arms as he loosely held on to it. Fujis eyes were drawn to the silver cuff-links that were almost cross shaped, and defiantly shiny.

What was that phrase he remembered, the one about men who wear pink… oh. _99% of women like a man who wears pink. It's a shame. 99% men who wear pink don't like women._ He let himself smile at that it was just a stereotype but it made him happy. Fuji felt his face loose contact with his hand and his head fell to the table, resulting in nothing more than Fuji biting his tong and making a noise loud enough to wake Jirou. It did however jolt Fuji back into reality. "Ouch." He said as he held his tong with his thumb and for finger.

"Whaaaaht, wheraaaah~" Jirou mumbled as he woke up, his eyes were still blurry and he still felt awfully tired after all, he usually slept, what, 22 hours a day? He had only slept what 8 hours on that plane? As his eyes finally decided to let him see, one thing came into his view.

"Jirou wake up! Ore-sama commands it!"

Stood in front of him, was his captain, dressed magnificently. His first thought was _is this a dream. No. its to good to be a dream._ Atobe was wearing a black trench coat that reached down to his knees. _Black is Atobe's favourite Colour._ And a white shirt that had the collar doubled with that of the trench coat, than tucked in neatly to his black trousers that were held up by a simple black belt.

Surprisingly, Atobe was more dressed down that the rest of them. With reason too.

When they got to the complex, and eventually found there way to the show bar, it wasn't full of people dressed to the nine's but more of people wearing the clothes they would usually wear, enjoying themselves as a DJ played some songs. The room was surprisingly empty considering that Atobe was so adamant that they needed to get dressed quickly and be there as soon as possible. No, the room was quiet and there were a few families around tables near the dance floor, but other than that it was more or less empty.

Then was the all important choice, they sit close to the dance floor but far away from the bar, or close to the bar but far away from the dance floor. Jirou was completely sure that the dance floor was the best thing imaginable so Atobe decided that it was best to sit there.

It was about 5;37 by the time they had gotten settled in, an by then the room started filling up with people. Within 20 minuets the room was completely full and people were struggling to find tables to sit at; and that was quite the feat. Considering there were at least 150 tables and chairs.

After a while the staff had come onto the stage, capturing the attention of all the little kids in the room, and one or two big kids (Jirou).

They introduced some sort of characters then proceeded to act out a spooky story.

"So they walked through the woods full of huuuuuuge tree's and Sammy the snake said 'can you hear that owl?' and they all stopped and listened to the owl hooting," the crowd of children sat down on the dance floor chorused twit-ta-woo and did this every time she asked what noise the owl made. " Franc the flamingo saw a loooong dirty log on the floor and saw two big orange eyes looking out of it, it was the owl." Twit-ta-woo

For the more mature of the party (Tezuka, Atobe, and to a lesser extent, Fuji) quickly got bored of this, so Atobe sent Tezuka of to get a round of drinks.

There is a reason why it was Tezuka too. In England, for some reason some where around the 2009 mark, England suddenly went ' you cannot smoke anywhere!' and 'if you even look under 21 and don't have id we will not serve you alcohol! Even if you are over 18 years old' and with that came the stigma that a child cannot go to a bar and get drinks, even if that drink is lemonade, coke or orange juice. So the obvious solution would be to send Tezuka because he could easily pass for an adult.

He queued for a while then when to the bar, "2 cokes, half a pint of lemonade and half a pint of orange juice please." (he knew how to say this because it was something they covered in English lessons in school)

A rather round bald man beside him who had just ordered _'2 pints of the good stuff'_ looked at him and said; "Are'ya not getting a pint?" he was Irish and it was very easy to tell by his ascent, but other than that Tezuka hadn't a clue what he said and just looked at the man, "Ah, no worrys, ma' wifes not a fan of booze either, she's been sober 3 years, don't worry, I'm not judging ya'" then once his drinks were served walked off. The captain then got the drinks and weaved his way back to the table, where Atobe was sat staring aimlessly at the sign for the gents toilet at the opposite end of the room.

"Here" he said handing the silver a glass of coke.

"Finaly, Ore-sama was beginning to wonder that you had gotten lost." Typical Atobe. Tezuka put down Fuji's and Jirou's drinks but they were to engrossed to notice.

"What took you so long?" Atobe asked.

"Someone started speaking to me and I didn't know what to do."

Atobe laughed and set his eyes onto Jirou as he mimicked the sound of an owl, so cute, "Ore-sama trusts you didn't make a fool of your self and try to talk, ahn?"

"Ah"

Atobe chuckled again. "You're so grown up Tezuka" he mocked, before setting down his drink and watching the performance of the people on the stage. Other than that nothing happened for a while. Occasionally Fuji would turn round, sip his lemonade then put it down and turn around and watch again. Tezuka noted that Fuji put his cup on the table dispite the fact that there was a coaster there, obvious because it was bright green and advertising some beer. You can learn a lot about some one by putting them into one of two categories.

1: cups on tables and leaves obvious rings of liquid,

2: cups on coasters, neat clean and tidy.

Tezuka was in group 2, Fuji was in 1. Fuji was careless and took risks, he wasn't afraid to bend the rules to his advantage and certainly wouldn't hesitate to do so. Tezuka was refined and tidy, almost methodical to the point that he followed the rules way past the point of being sane. They were intrinsically different, in a way that was almost irreversible, yet they were so inevitably the same. They both were on the edge of finding something, they needed something, and most of all they were both tennis players.

Before long, the time spent drinking his coke and looking aimlessly at a coaster that Fuji refused to use had flown over, the happy go lucky teenagers had stopped telling the story, and the children who were intently listening were dancing happily on the dance floor.

"Now, we are returning to the caravan, and Ore-sama has an important conversation to have with Oshitari to make travel arrangements for tomorrow, and we have no time to waste."

And with that they made there way back through the room until they were following the blue path back through the complex. Hmm, they couldn't go to England and not have fish and chips, could they? Of course at Atobe's mansion they would have all the classic tasteless British food and Sunday dinners, but could they really pass up the chance to have a fish and chips? In England? Nah, they couldn't.

"Atobe, what are we having to eat? All we've had is airplane food."

the questioned thought for the briefest of moments before replying, "what ever you want, ore-sama doesn't mind."

Almost as if on cue Jirou and Fuji looked at each other and smiled. "Fish and chips." They said in unison.

Atobe couldn't refuse either, so they stood in queue for the food (with Atobe defiantly disliked and complained about) whilst deciding what to get. Eventually they decided just to get fish and chips because it was the only thing that they would without doubt have.

The thing was, Atobe explained, " At this time at nigh, most of the things have been sold, and they have to cook them to order. It requires a lot of waiting if you get something abnormal."

Then they were dealt with the task of working out how to order it, because the portions of fish were very big, they had been told, and they weren't all that hungry. Eventually they worked out they needed to order '2 fish and chips and 2 bags of chips.' And that they would just have half a fish each.

They trudged back to the caravan, and the darkness of the English skies closed in around them. The distant roar of the complex was completely behind them. All in all it was a pleasant day; no they didn't ride on the London eye, or meet the queen, but they enjoyed them selves. They had seen the side of Brittan that tourists don't usually see. It was less chaotic than the streets of London and you could take time to carefully watch your surrounding and appreciate the pleasant view of cattle on the moors and birds singling from the hedges.

It really was a shame that they would have to leave when they only just got there.

By the time they reached the caravan they were really hungry and there stomachs were as empty as an alcoholic's glass. They all rushed up the little metal steps and through one of the doors out of the windy cold, though the inside of a caravan is still cold, they settled there food on the table before taking off their coats and sitting down on the sofa waiting for Atobe to turn on the fire.

Atobe, surprise surprise, had never actually spent time in a caravan (because they are for poor people) so had no idea how to turn it on, after a few embarrassing minuets of fumbling around with the knobs and turning dials, he succeeded in making it glow yellow and offer some sort of heat. It wasn't the nice traditional ones with logs or coal that children enjoy throwing sugar on and old granddad's grumble about cleaning out, no it was a cheep plastic one with a metal grid across the front to keep children away from the 'fire'.

After getting over the fire, and them all getting changed in intervals, they sat down and enjoyed a nice warm fish and chips.

They unwrapped the food slowly and the smell of 'Fridays with the family' filled the room. Fish and chips wasn't a gourmet meal, and it wasn't some half slapped take away, it was traditional and almost a national symbol, it had a whole hearted, family smell about it, it was warm and welcoming. After countless layers of white paper stained with grease, they found there way to the food. Atobe separated the fish onto two different sheets and put two bags of chips on each sheet, then sat down on the sofa next to Jirou and started eating hesitantly.

Fuji brought back the white sheet of paper that was holding him and his captains food and sat down next to him.

"Do you know how many calories are in this?" Atobe said distastefully almost complaining.

"We could be in Scotland having a deep fried mars bar." Fuji replied as he picked up a chip with his tiny wooden fork.

"Deep fried mars bar?" did they actually exist, he thought it was just a joke.

" A mars bar they has been deep fried, you're the one who lived in England, I thought you'd know" teased Fuji. Tezuka looked at his tensai hesitatingly, it sounded like a heart attack waiting to happen, yet still sounded slightly appealing. He absent minded moved his had to get another chip and his hand brushed up against another sending a jolt of electricity through him. That was… weird. Fuji didn't seem to notice though so he brushed it off. Atobe gave Tezuka a sceptical look, how dense could he be?

They continued to talk, simple chatting and enjoying each others company. It was nice. Not worrying about the upcoming tournament, or have Echizen making some cocky remark and challenging people, forgetting about their different schools and how rich Atobe was, they were just being normal teenage boys having fun. "And then, Oshitari and Mukahi went off and Shishido was so hysterical!" Jirou laughed as he told the story. Fuji laughed at Jirou's joke and ate some fish, it was quite hard considering that the wooden fork only had two prongs and was completely flat, but he managed to scoop some into his mouth anyway.

Tezuka could see Fuji struggle eating, "You've got some…on your… face" he said trying not to seem rude. Fuji quickly reached up with his hand and brushed the area around his mouth. "Still there." He tried again, but to no avail. "Here." Tezuka said as he reached up to nock the food from Fuji's face.

Cheeks immediately flushing a shade of pink the tensai stilled, unsure of what to do, if he should move, if he should say something, all he could do was think about the hand softly stroking his cheek, how close his captain was, how his breath was reaching his face, how the sent of vinegar was wafting round him from this captains breath, how his face was white hot, how time stilled, Tezuka. He looked at the deep hazel eyes produced infront of him, so close.

His body was completely immobile, and his voice box was suddenly stolen from him. For the first time, he could do nothing, but observe. Tezuka froze, also, for the briefest of moments when he saw the pink dart across Fuji's face. "Come on lovebirds, now isn't the time" Atobe said mockingly. A smug smile present on his lips.

Du-du-du-du du-du-du-du- du-duuh duuh duuuuh duh rang through the room.

"Atobe Keigo speaking." He said as he opened his phone.

"_Who else would it be?"_

"We've been through this already." Really, could Oshitari not act like the rest of the team and be at least somewhat scared of him?

"_I'm not interrupting anything am I? You sound on edge."_

"Your not Interrupting anything" Atobe already did that.

"_About the travel arrangements."_

"Yes?"

"_We've enjoyed our stay here, its not half as bad as you make it out to be."_

"And? Spit it out."

"_It's not half as bad as'ya made it out to be. We defiantly enjoyed our selves, tonight. I feel sorry for Ootari and Shishido, I didn't know caravans had such thin walls, I don't think they'll get a minuet of sleep tonight." _What was he referring to? Then again anything could sound dirty because Oshitari naturally had a bedroom voice. Atobe shouldn't even be thinking about that.

"What do you mean?" Atobe responded pointedly, accusingly.

"_Simply referring to how cold it will be, in England and all, and how little sleep we will get because of it." _He heard a chuckle_, "Don't tell me the Atobe Keigo actually has a dirty mind? Aww, who would'a guessed?"_

Jirou scooted closer to Atobe to try and listen in on the conversation. Did he just hear right?

"You're the one who has a head full of filth." He shot back at the blue haired genius.

"_I can't even imagine what kind of rude, crude thoughts are circulating your head right now, Hyoutei captain, a little pervert?"_

"Shut up, Oshitari."

Jirou was shocked; he had hardly ever seen Atobe be that aggressive, or easily aggravated either. He was also slightly embarrassed about everything Oshitari had said, who wouldn't be? He couldn't help feel slightly jealous too. He had never gotten Atobe to make such an emotional response to anything he had ever said. So like most problems, he faced it in one way he knew would work. He fell asleep.… onto Atobe. Who, luckily at this point, had gotten rid of the fish and chips. No, Jirou folded comfortably around Atobe, eventually sinking down until his head was resting nicely using Atobe's lap as a pillow. He fell asleep just intime to miss the comment made over the phone.

"_Jirou better watch out, you might rape him. Then again, its not rape if he wants it."_

"Shut your mouth." Atobe snapped. Now he was really starting to get both inappropriate and on Atobe's nerves.

"_O-kay"_

"I'll send you the travel arrangements for the morning, make sure to be ready. Good bye"

Atobe looked down. That wasn't good. Slowly and somewhat hesitantly, he reached down and slowly ran his fingers through blond hair as he let the sent of strawberries drift upwards.

"Come on love birds, now isn't the time." Tezuka mocked. He still hadn't forgiven Atobe for the homosexual comment.

He instantly looked upwards and instantly regretted it as he felt a shot of pain in his neck. He set his eyes upon Tezuka, who has a rather unconscious genius wrapped neatly round his arm clinging to it tightly. Even though he himself was embarrassed, Atobe could still see the red threatening to take over the brunettes cheeks. Really, what was with uke's? do they naturally cling to people in their sleep, or is it a people thing?

Carefully shifting to stand up without waking the boy, Atobe then picked up the blond and walked silently so his room. "Night."

Then Tezuka was left with a decision. He could leave the boy on the sofa, and just bring in a blanket, he could wake up Fuji and tell him that he fell asleep, or he could carry him to bed, (stop thinking that way). He didn't want to think what kind of thing the sadist might pull, even on a captain, were he to be woken up. Leaving him there would just be rude too.

He sighed silently to himself as he watched his friend sleep, his face so close, his body holding on tightly to Tezuka's, why was this happening? Just when Tezuka thought he could get over everything and become normal again, he gets pulled back in, everything draws him back in. Finally, he was coming to terms with everything, it dawned on him. He couldn't hide from it anymore. Maybe Atobe was right, maybe he was gay, maybe he was, just maybe. _Say_ he was… what would happen, no one would respect him, no one would ever think of him the same. What would Fuji think? He trusted Tezuka, everyone trusted him, imagine what would happen, they were supposed to be friends. Imagine just how awkward the changing rooms would be. Ahh, the horror…

Sitting any longer wasn't helping the matter either, all that was happening was the heat being trapped between their bodies was increasing making it increasingly more uncomfortable. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Slowly he inched away from the other body, which was putting up a fight, seeing that it was fruitless he stopped trying; instead he methodically lifted each finger from his arm until he had leverage over the wrist, before untying their arms and being able to move away. Relief washed through his body knowing that half the battle was over.

That was, until he saw the look on his friends face. He looked… lonely, sad almost. What amazed Tezuka, was that because of that, _he_ felt sad, like for some reason their emotions were intertwined and Tezuka was unable to hide the fact. He didn't want Fuji to be sad. It didn't seem right, that almost serene smile was wiped and his brows were furrowed and bunched, his lips slightly perched, like a child after their parents took their favourite teddy. He gradually swooped down and took more and more of the boys weight until Fuji was completely in his arms. It wasn't like how they describe in the movies, like butterflies. It was more like the heat from Fuji's body was taking out his soul and his heart was rapidly replacing it with helium; he felt like he was floating, like he was made of air. Keeping a firm hold on his friend, one arm under his knee's, one supporting his back. Bridal style…

He made his way down through the unused kitchen, down the hall way until he reached their room, luckily the door was still slightly open and he could get in easily. Shuffling sideways he managed to make his way down between the beds, then gently and precisely layer the boy down, he wouldn't admit it, but silently he missed the heat from the others body. Neatly he wrapped the quilt round his friend's petit frame, it was cold, and he didn't want his friend to be cold did he?

He let his fingers linger on the material briefly before pulling them up over his chest crossed, he looked down at Fuji's angelic face, that pleasant smile returning somewhat. He tore his eyes away and went to turn of the light, then returned and made his way into his bed, facing away from the wall and into the room, towards Fuji. The thing is, there was about a foot between them, and it was killing him. Really it was, so much. He tenderly reached out his arm, as he propped himself up, reaching out until his finger collided with something soft. He let them run though the brown locks, simple admiring how it fell through his fingers and felt warm against the cold British night. Every neuron in his brain said to stay still or pull away, but every fibre in his being, in his heart, told him to move closer. For the first time in his life, he listened to his heart. Bit by bit the space between them grew smaller, until it wasn't there. His breath caught momentarily, then in a moment of madness he pressed his lips softly against his friends, gently simple letting his lips lovingly caress the others.

When it had made its way to his mind, past all the shock happiness and excitement, it registered just quite what he had done. Soundlessly he pulled away, almost shocked at what he had done, asking what had ever proceeded him to do such a thing. A quick glance confirmed that Fuji was still asleep, then he turned over and hid his face in his pillow, hoping to fall asleep.

"Night…"


	4. Chapter 4

**I know what your thinking, why would you visit a farm whilst your on holiday, well I wanted to be original, and where I live farms are everywhere. In front of my school; farm. Behind my school;farm. 5 minuiet walk from my house; farm. And I know Fuji probably isn't scared of spiders, but I am making him. So im back and this is written because I woke up early because I have just went back to school. YEAR 9! There is fresh meat around. And I have been forced to do P.E. ITS AWFULL.**

**I did enjoy my media studies class, when my teacher asked us, what rating horror films were, we answered 18, then she asked what rating rom-coms were, everyone answered 15, and I was like, "I have yet to see a BL rom-com rated 15, they are all pretty graphic" then my teacher replied, "yeah, 15 or 18, because of them have what we can call heavy petting" and I was keeping in buckets of laughs. But we have had essay upon essay, and I got given this history project and some corse work, I'm Only 13!**

**So this would be up earlier if not for my awful teachers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis or any of its charrecters **

When Fuji woke up, he was some what perplexed. All he could remember was eating in the living room, he didn't remember going to bed, he didn't even remember falling asleep. All he knew was he had a really strange dream. What shocked him, was just how _real _it felt. It was more than a dream, he could feel it, he could hear it. Yet the very idea that it wasn't a dream was preposterous, it was completely crazy, there was no way that any of the events that played out in his dream could ever come true, or be true for that matter.

When he woke up he simply stayed in bed for a while, clinging to the quilt in an attempt not to walk out into the cold. He could feel it trying to drag him out but he tried his hardest to return to slumber. After a while, he came to terms with the idea of getting out of bed. Tezuka wasn't there. He must have already woken up. When he got out side his room he was shocked by what he saw. Tezuka was sat on the sofa, back straight, fully dressed, and glasses on. Jirou was sat crossed legs in front of the fire with a happy grin on his face, his quilt wrapped around him, and Atobe was sat at the table eating a low fat cereal with skimmed milk. A warm feeling waved through him, it felt heart-warmingly like a family.

He sat down at the table, and relaxed for a while, before getting up and making himself some cereal. When he sat down Atobe was almost finished. It was the first time he had seen Atobe actually eat something, and it was refreshing to find out that he was indeed human. Speaking of inhuman like people, why was Tezuka reading a news paper? He couldn't read English…It was almost like Tezuka was trying to avoid conversation. Its not like he talked all that much before, but it honestly seemed like he was hiding from something.

They didn't talk much, apart from Atobe telling Jirou not to fall asleep near the fire in case the quilt catches alight, and then Jirou saying good bye then leaving to have a shower. It was a comfortable silence. They even turned on the tiny black and white TV in the corner and watched the BBC news items, though most of them made no sense because they had no idea about what was going on in England, yet Atobe seemed quite interested in which political parties had gained or lost seats, whatever that means.

Then a news article came up that he did understand. It was about animals, specifically farm animals. Fuji wasn't paying to much attention though he was just admiring the animals in the background. He had never visited a farm you see, living in the city and all, but he defiantly wanted to. He doubted that Atobe would let them go to a farm though, to much mud.

He was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard the bathroom door open and Jirou leave, he finished his cereal and went to have a shower leaving Atobe and Tezuka alone in the living room. Atobe stood up and generously picked up both his bowls and Fuji's, who had forgotten to clear it away, and placed them in the sink. Then he walked over and sat next to Tezuka on the couch, which he was still annoyed about.

"Do you understand a word in that newspaper?" Atobe asked smirking.

"No." Tezuka said reluctantly, Atobe already knew the answer anyway.

"Ore-sama thought you wouldn't be all that interested in labour's new political plan to solve homelessness." Even _he_ wasn't interested in that. "Can ore-sama assume that some thing happened to make you want to avoid conversation more than usual?"

"That is none of your business, Atobe."

"Of Cores it is. It is interrupting the holiday which Ore-sama is paying for, it is very much Ore-sama's business. Now tell me"

"I don't see how it is interrupting anything."

"Stop changing the subject, what happened?" Atobe demanded.

Tezuka wasn't so week that he would tell Atobe anything, if there was one thing that he had shown Atobe through tennis, it that he was stubborn, very stubborn, and Tezuka wouldn't tell Atobe anything, especially when he wasn't even so sure on what happened either. "Nothing happened."

"Fine. Stay in denial, see if Ore-sama cares." Atobe stood up, obviously annoyed, and opened his phone to talk to Oshitari about travel arrangements. Once in the safety of his room, he closed the door behind him, completely oblivious of the other boy getting changed in there, who was very much aware of Atobe's presence and was now speedily getting changed in the corner of the room.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello. It is Atobe. And don't say who else would it be." He heard a chuckle. Only over the phone could you appreciate how often Oshitari chuckled, or maybe he just found Atobe amusing.

"_Travel arrangements."_

"Actually no, I need advice."

There was the slightest of pauses then Oshitari replied _"Never thought I'd see the day."_ Atobe fought the urge to roll his eyes. Typical.

Click.

Was that the door he just heard?

Oh well…

"I need to get two people to admit their feelings."

"_Just tell Jirou ya love him an' get it over with."_ Could he administer laps over the phone, in a different country, on holiday? Meh, he'd just do it once they returned home.

"Not me, Tezuka and Fuji."

"_Its not enough for ya to medle in your own teams lives, now your messing around with Seigaku as well, you need a hobby…"_ oh, how he could slap Oshitari. _"There is not much you can do, considering that today we'll be travelling to your manner, and busses aren't the most romantic of places."_

"And if we weren't on a bus today? Then what would I need to do."

"_Find a place where at least one of them wants to go." _Hmm. He could use Tezuka's sudden interest in British politics and take him to meet the Priminster. That would be so funny, they just show up at ten downing street, all like 'hi, we want to meet you'. That wasn't the best plan in the world. Fuji did seem quite interested in the farming thing on the TV, maybe they could go to a farm… that meant pigs, and sheep, and chickens, and mud… Atobe cringed.

"A farm."

"_Oh, that's a difficult one… you could lock them in the lamb pen. Lambs are cute I suppose_." That was his genius plan? Wasn't Oshitari supposed to be some sort of huge romance novels enthusiast, how could he not come up with a plan?

"And you have no better plans?"

"_Not at such short notice."_

"Then we will stay where we are currently for one more night, the team will meet ore-sama at a petting farm, but make sure the team don't find out that we are at the same place, they would throw a fit and cause Ore-sama to much trouble"

"_Ya seem to think that's easy! I couldn't control them without them being tethered to a wall. What about the Seigaku team here?"  
_

"Leave them to their own devises, I'm sure they can handle themselves." He hoped…

He closed his phone and sat down on the bed. How could he, whilst making sure Jirou didn't run into any of the other Hyotei team, find a place to keep Tezuka and Fuji together, and be able to meet Oshitari, without Jirou or the rest of the Hyoutei team noticing them being gone. A petting farm would be a good place to start because it would entertain Jirou and he could always just abandon Fuji and Tezuka, because Tezuka wouldn't leave Fuji alone out of fear of what might happen to him if he got lost. Keeping Jirou away from anyone whilst not being there… He could suggest that Jirou go on a horse ride or watch a display then sneak off.

The last time he did something like that he upset Jirou though; he didn't speak to him for a week (most of that he was sleeping, but the times he was awake he avoided him). Atobe practically had to grovel to get Jirou back on his side, and even if it was in a room with just the two of them and nobody saw him, he felt so embarrassed to be begging when he had so much pride. He practically had to say 'I am so sorry for doing this to you and will never do this again, so please forgive me' well not in so many words but that was what it felt like to him. He didn't even know why it was worth it, he had so many other people that were fawning over him and begging to be at his side. He only ever bowed to Jirou… and Oshitari, but that was just because he was an annoying idiot. Why was it that the one person he wanted to fawn over him wouldn't?

The thing that got him most was how easy it was for him to just accept that he was gay, he knew his parents wouldn't approve and that certain people and organisations didn't approve, but he was happy with who he was and even if only him and 2 other people (Kabaji who had no opinion on it, and Oshitari who knew before himself and helped him explore the possibilities and come to terms with it) that he was happy to accept himself, yet he was incredibly worried about how Jirou would react if he told him. He knew for a fact that Jirou had nothing against same sex relationships, just the other day he heard Mukahi ramble on about how he loved Yuushi and how the love would never be returned (if only he knew) and how it was affecting their tennis, (it wasn't, if it was Atobe would do something about it) so he was okay with it in theory, but its different if its directed towards you.

He decided not to get too preoccupied with his own love life when fixing someone else's, so quickly got out of the room and ushered everyone into a car which was waiting for them.

The smell of manure and mud was potent and he had a feeling that it would linger on their clothes long after they left. If he strained his ears past the voices of people he could hear the distant animal noises, horses _nay_ing pigs _oink_ing and ducks _quack_ing. The paths were a mixture of gravel, mud and grass and he was regretting wearing a good pair of shoes. Damn Oshitari and his stupid ideas.

"Come on Atobe, cheer up, ne." Fuji joked looking at Atobe's annoyed state.

Tezuka could of laughed, he didn't, at the sight of Jirou and Fuji being so happy whilst Atobe was miserable. Atobe had already paid and they had been handed leaflets on what they could do, he was almost certain that they would be doing what ever Atobe wanted them to do, and was in no position to argue; Atobe could leave them in a foreign country where he couldn't speak the language. He wouldn't, but he _could_. Fuji unfolded the leaflet and looked at map inside, every one gathered round.

"Look, a reptile enclosure. Didn't think they would have that at a farm" Fuji pointed out. Everyone agreed but said nothing.

"Oh! Oh! Animal nursery! It says they have chicks and bunnies! Can we go? Can we go? Can we go? Pleassssssssssse?" Jirou asked.

Something unsettling popped in Tezuka's stomach. He knew Fuji wanted to go to the reptile enclosure, even if he didn't say it in so many words, but Atobe would do what Jirou wanted to do anyway. He looked at Atobe, who looked at him, then Jirou, then Tezuka, then the map. "Ore-sama and Jirou will go to the nursery, and you two can go and see some disgusting snakes." Atobe decided cunningly. It was two easy. "And don't try to disagree, Fuji obviously wants to see the snakes and Ore-sama doesn't, he cant go by himself and you have a phone with you so you can contact ore-sama if you get lost."

Fuji's smile widened slightly, he got to spend time with Tezuka. Tezuka just looked at Atobe, who gave him a 'I know, you can thank me later' look, very smugly.

They then headed in their respective directions.

Fuji didn't try to talk to Tezuka, it would be a terribly one sided conversation and Tezuka seemed extra silent that day. Not in a stoic way, more of an uneasy nervous way that made him happy because it proved Tezuka was human not the robot he makes himself out to be. They passed the pig pen, which smelt awful, swiftly, then through the lamb area until they were outside on a short walk to the reptile enclosure.

Fuji didn't so much like snakes, he just knew that in that area there would be things from the dessert, which meant cacti which he was very fond of, that said he wasn't apposed to seeing animals like Atobe. He couldn't tell whether Atobe purposely tried to get him and Tezuka alone, or if he tried to be alone with Jirou and them being together was because of that; it just seemed like Atobe was up to something and he didn't like to be out of the loop, even if he got to spend some time with his captain alone. He knew it was selfish to want Tezuka for himself but he enjoyed the company of his captain so much. Tezuka was the only one who didn't expect things of him, and he liked that. Tezuka was also ok with the fact that he was a sadist and didn't act creeped out whenever it came up in conversation.

His thoughts were interrupted when he reached the reptile exhibit. He was surprised when they got there, he though petting farms were for families and children, it what scary. It was a square room 2.5 by 2.5 meters, all the way along the walls from the floor to ceiling, which was surprisingly low, were glass cages of snakes and lizards and the likes, each dimly lit with a coloured light. There was no light other than that which meant the whole room was lit up by multiple green, red and blue light. If you stared for long enough you could occasionally spot the sparkle of a snakes eye as it slithered past the light.

The whole thing had an air of creepiness about it, like the underwater view of a shark tank, it felt like everything was staring at him and watching. He wasn't scared, just a bit creeped out by it all. He felt a shiver run down his spine. Tezuka must have sensed that because he gave him a look as if to say 'are you ok?' Fuji just smiled back at him and walked on further. They looked at the animals, though Tezuka was more interested in the facts than the actual animals, the look on his face just read 'hmm, I didn't know snakes had a transparent scale over their eyes… good to know…' well maybe it didn't but Fuji guesses that was what was going through his mind.

No one was in the room with them, they were by themselves, which was both a reassuring and daunting thought. He was happy he was alone with his captain and enjoyed his company, but that also meant that Tezuka might find out that… he wouldn't even think about it. It was stupid anyway. He shouldn't be scared of them and they aren't a reptile anyway…

Fuji could tell Tezuka was bored, and it didn't really seem the type of thing he would do; he didn't even know why Atobe brought them there in the first place since he despised mud. It would have been more sensible to go to parliament and hope none of them die. He was pleased that Tezuka was going along with it because he knew he wanted to be there, it made him happy. When they got to the wall at the back of the room they stopped and looked at the wall, Tezuka to Fuji's right with his right hand in his pocket. He could have smiled at the way Fuji was admiring the cactus. What reptile would need a cactus in their cage anyway? He lowered his eyes slightly and read the sign and his eyes were drawn to one word "spider"

Fuji's eyes opened wide, and he gasped audible, not knowing what he was doing he grabbed the nearest thing to him, which happened to be Tezuka's hand. Then it struck Tezuka, Fuji was scared of spiders! He was unsure of what to do, and the warmth radiating from Fuji's palm was distracting enough. "We can go if you'd like… meet Atobe and Jirou…" he offered, but he knew Fuji wouldn't accept, he was two proud for that, even if he wouldn't say so.

"No… lets stay here…" he whispered. He couldn't move, he could hardly breath. He was paralysed with a mixture of fear and embarrassment, he was so terrified that he grabbed Tezuka's hand. He would never be able to face the man again, but he couldn't let go, he didn't want to start crying or anything and at that moment the only thing that was preventing that was Tezuka, he could feel him rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand with his thumb. It was calming him down, like a drug going through his veins, slowly the fear subsided and he came to his senses, but he still couldn't bring himself to let go, to him it was like letting go of a butterfly that had magical healing powers, its beautiful and will fly away after it has done its job, but what if he needed it again; he would continue to need it… him.

He didn't know how long they stayed there, or when they began to move again, all he knew was that by the time he was out in the open again, he felt happy. They walked back through and even went to visit the goats.

Both forgot to let go.

…

Jirou walked comfortably beside Atobe, which was nice because usually the team walked behind him. Jirou blushed, it wasn't the first time he had been alone with Atobe, but it was different because Atobe initiated it. He was curious as to why he did as well…

"Atobe… why did you make Fuji and Tezuka go away by them selves?"

Atobe glanced sideways to Jirou and smirked, "Because they needed time alone together or they will never admit their feelings."

Shocked, Jirou stopped walking. "Your doing all this just to get them together?" it wasn't what he had wanted, that Atobe wanted to spend time with him, but it made him smile.

"No." Atobe said sternly. "Ore-same simply couldn't put up with them tiptoeing around each other whilst we were on holiday" he tried to explain, though no matter what he said Jirou knew that Atobe just wanted to make his friend Tezuka happy. Knowing what his friend was doing Jirou beamed and ran up to him, wrapping his arms tightly around him and pressing their cheeks together. Pink dusted the heirs cheeks as he hesitantly returned the hug. "Jirou, w-what are you doing?" he spluttered very unlike himself.

"Im happy because Kei-chan was being sweet and cute!" Jirou relied. Atobe blushed more at being called sweet and cute by Jirou. He pulled away and looked down, trying to hide his face in his hair (he envied Oshitari and Mukahi for their long hair) disappointing Jirou.

"Who gave you the right to call Ore-sama by Ore-sama's first name?" he asked, suddenly realising that Jirou had just given him a new nickname.

"I just…" Jirou said disheartened, "Never mind… Im sorry anyways" he whispered. He felt like he was about to cry, he had hugged Atobe and called him Kei-chan without even thinking about it, and then Atobe pushed him away and wouldn't look him in the eyes. He had made it awkward again, why did he always get carried away and end up messing things up? Atobe probably thinks he's really weird now, he called him by his first name, who did that, only couples did that didn't they? Well Oshitari and Mukahi did but whether they were a couple was debateable, but they defiantly liked each other anyway. What if Atobe thought Jirou liked him?! He would never speak to him again. He would think he was just another one of his fans like all toughs girls who through themselves at him, Atobe can't stand being around them. What if he kicked Jirou out of the club because he didn't want to see him again, what if he never got to play tennis against Atobe again?

"Its ok, just not in front of Shishido and Mukahi, they would make fun of Ore-sama." Jirou snapped his head up to look at Atobe; he was smiling reassuringly at Jirou, completely unaware of what he was thinking. Atobe obviously hadn't figured out that Jirou liked him. The captain looked at Jirou puzzled not knowing why he looked so sad, he grabbed his hand and weaved their fingers together. "Start walking then, or you won't see the bunnies."

Smiling widely Jirou started to skip forwards dragging Atobe behind him.

When they got to the nursery, Jirou was fascinated by all the animals. They even let him hold a chick and a bunny while Atobe just stood back and let Jirou enjoy himself, secretly admiring the cute grin on his face. He wondered when Oshitari would get there. He checked his phone to see that he had 1 new message.

From_; Oshitari,_

_Couldn't make it. There was a spider in the shower and everyone refused to go in until it was removed. By the time I woke up to remove it, we were an hour late then Gakuto lost his shampoo and spent another hour looking for it. It was in his suitcase. If you need help, ring me. _

His team was reduced to nothing by an insect? Ice emperor? He might have to change that. Well at least Oshitari was sensible, but he was lazy enough to not wake up until an **hour** after they found the spider? He couldn't blame Mukahi for wanting his shampoo, his hair did look really nice, and Oshitari had reliably informed him that it smelt nice as well, Atobe he hadn't pressed as to how he found it out. Whilst Atobe was mentally ranting about the uselessness of his team, Jirou had snuck up behind him.

"Kei-chan?"

Atobe jumped, how long had Jirou been there? Placing a hand on his heart he looked at Jirou like he killed a man, "Why did you scare Ore-sama?"

"I didn't try, you just weren't looking. Who messaged you?" Jirou asked.

"Oshitari." Atobe replied.

Jirou furrowed his eyes, why couldn't he just spend some tine with Keigo without Oshitari interrupting? "Why did he say he couldn't come, are we staying at the caravan for another night?" Atobe sighed, was Jirou… annoyed.

"Unfortunately. You have the pleasure of sharing a room with Ore-sama for another night" Atobe replied slightly confused.

"Yay!" Jirou said loudly, confusing Atobe even more, "more time with Kei-chan without Oshitari and Gakuto!"

What did he mean? Had Jirou fallen out with one of them? He didn't say anything about it, and if there was a falling out, he would know. Maybe it was the couple thing, they always acted strangely; but Jirou had shown no problem with it up until then. "Why would you want them not to be here?" he asked in an attempt to get to the bottom of things.

"Ehh…" not wanting to sound like he was jealous, because he wasn't, like _wasn't, at all,_ he tried to come up with something on the spot, "well, they just always act like they love each other but never do anything about it…" he smiled hoping it was convincing, "maybe Kei-chan's next couple should be them."

"Ore-sama is not some matchmaker, I am doing it for my own benefit." Atobe retorted.

"What ever you say…" he grinned knowing both Atobe was lying and that he hadn't been found out. "Can we go see the goats next?" he asked. And Atobe just couldn't say no.

They swiftly excited the animal nursery, and walked along the paths Atobe so despised, absent minded observing llama's and alpacas. Jirou ran up to the lamb pen and petted the tiny creatures, he tried to get Atobe to pet them but he refused. They continued walking to where the goats should be.

When they were in view of the goat pen Atobe stood still, hiding behind a wall. His eye sight never failed him. He pulled Jirou back behind the wall and crouched down so that the people at the goat pen couldn't see them. Jirou was about to ask why but Atobe pointed out to the two people looking at the goats, hands together peacefully. Jirou was momentarily puzzled, until he realised the people were Tezuka and Fuji. He grinned widely and hugged Atobe's arm. "It worked" he whispered. He ignored the warm feeling spreading throughout his body and the tingling where they touched.

"Of cores it would work, the question is how well it worked." Atobe said quietly. He debated what to do. He should go over and see them, but that would probably mean that they stop holding hands, if he didn't, they would walk towards them and then ask why they were hiding behind a wall. His team called him many things, but he would not be called a voyeur.

Standing up, pulling Jirou with him, Atobe started walking towards them, trying to blend in as much as possible. He looked at the scene and started to deduce what happened, Sherlock homes style. Neither of them looked hurt, or injured, they were stood closer together than normal, and Tezuka seemed to be making more an attempt at speech than normally. He wasn't quite as good as Inui who could say that Tezuka was stood 3 inches closer than normal into Fuji's space and that the spoke an average more of 13 words per minuet, but his insight gave him a good idea.

"Ne, Tezuka, guess who is behind us?" Fuji whispered.

"Atobe and Jirou?"

"Bingo! Have you seen them? Atobe moves fast, ne?" The tensai pointed out. Tezuka looked over his shoulder, seeing the serve and volley player wrapped neatly round Atobe's arm. He fought the urge to roll his eyes. Yet even if they asked about it, Atobe would be completely clueless.

"Ore-sama is glad to see you haven't lost your singles two." Atobe informed them from behind, "although I'm not sure if he is single anymore" he smirked.

Fuji quickly released his captains hand and blushed profusely, "But you haven't even asked me out yet Atobe, and besides, I think your taken." Fuji referenced towards Jirou, who had let go of Atobe and sat on a fence, but fell asleep.

"Ore-sama has no clue what you are talking about. Don't insinuate such things." Of cores he did, he just wouldn't admit it. "Anyway, ore-sama believes it is time to go back, come on jir…" his eyes fell on to his sleeping friend. There was no chance of waking him up, what so ever. Fuji smirked at him and Tezuka just gave him the 'I'm thanking you for before' look, or, put otherwise, the revenge look. Sighing, he went to retrieve his sleeping friend, before a goat head butted him, he pulled Jirou's hands around his neck, then wrapped his hands around Jirou's legs giving the boy a piggy back. He couldn't help but notice that their bodies aligned perfectly.

They small talked the way back to the car park, where a small limo was waiting for them, its inner city wheels panicking at all the mud. Fuji and Tezuka sat in the seats behind the driver, facing forward like the rest of the seats, then Atobe sat Jirou down on the seats behind them then went to the other side of the vehicle and tried to get in, painstakingly aware that Jirou had laid down. Knowing that he was pressed for time he pushed Jirou up and sat down next to him. His unconscious maybe more than a friend, fell straight back down, comfortably resting his head on Atobe's lap, particularly close to a certain part of the male anatomy, that Atobe both wished Jirou would stay away from and be _very_ close to.

The blond sighed contently and wriggled to make himself more comfortable. Atobe's eyes transformed to saucers and he lifted his arms as if he had a gun directed towards him when Jirou turned around so that he was facing Atobe, but then relaxed when he turned over yet again, he lowered his arm and let his hand fall in the blond curls of his friend, solely and silently running his fingers through it as he petted his friends hair softly. The sleeping boy sighed dreamily and whispered the name "Kei-chan…"

"ne, look Tezuka."


End file.
